User talk:Kalkstein
Blood of Elves So far my coverage of that book is still a bit scant, so since you will be starting it shortly ... keep a notepad handy ;) ... also, it's always worth verifying that i have not added complete bullshit. :D In particular, quotes which pertain to monster description, as well as people and places are most welcome additions — Game widow 09:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the welcome, and the advice about note-taking. :) I just fleshed out the article about Vereena because that's one of my favorite stories in The Last Wish and I wanted to provide a good mental image of her for the reader. Sapkowski did a great job of making her feel supernatural (the bruxa in the game don't give me that creepy feeling). I took adjectives from both ends of the story: when Geralt first saw her, and later at the fountain. I used lots of quotes but I'm not sure that's good form in terms of easy reading. Kalkstein 02:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nice edit, i approve :D — Game widow 10:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) some considerations for the beggar woman in the outskirts, while it is a 'one time only' conversation, it's not random at all (or certainly was not prior to the Director's cut patch). If you find the "correct" beggar woman, which is to say, the one in the farming village area, the first time you speak with her, that conversation is assured, or was. ... and the sex card files in the game assets are dds files, not bitmaps, so i am fairly sure what you have written about scaling is true at all. i did not capture the images during a game session, i used the actual game assets, so they are not at all based on my chosen resolution. — Game widow 09:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Good morning (it is here!). I ran into this in 1.5 EE. First time I talked to a beggar woman all she did was spout a message over her head. I didn't get the white gull conversation until I came back and tried a second time. As for the sex cards, I had to guess because I don't know a thing about Djinni yet, but I did test at various game resolutions (from 800x600 to 1920x1200) and the cards definitely changed size to scale with the screen. The resolution I specified on the page was the one that provided the closest size-match to the cards on the site. I figured the info would need tweaked a bit, but I thought I'd throw it out to get started. :) Kalkstein 13:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yep! it's morning here as well (for a few more minutes) ... i'm in Montreal — Game widow 15:50, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oregon State here, NW corner near Portland. :) I figured you were in Canada; always meet friendly people from that part of the world. Ah well, back to work; I only have evenings to spend time here during the week. Kalkstein 19:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Consistency! While things may not be perfect, i do strive to be consistent with style. Book titles (including short story collections) are italicized. Short story titles are in double quotes. This has also been extended to the game title (italicized), and module titles (in double quotes}. And while i don't mind you throwing in the word 'Bestiary' between 'Journal' and 'entry', do it for ALL or none of the bestiary entries, not one here or there. And then you need to comb ALL other journal entries to add their corresponding qualifier (character, location, etc.). See the pattern ? That's why i went with just "journal". And for the citation page references, your qualifier of "English paperback" is not accurate. I also have an "English paperback" edition, the UK edition. Could you provide the ISBN of your edition? I assume it is the US edition. And finally, why are you adding unnecessary characters and white space? Are there display problems with some browser you use? (by unnecessary characters, i mean extra quotes and things like 1= within templates and line breaks). If your additions are solving a problem i was unaware of, then fabulous! but otherwise, why? — Game widow 09:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :1. Thanks; I've seen some consistency, but not enough to give me a clear idea of what you were striving for, so I had to guess. :2. I haven't seen a find/replace function for this site, which is a shame. Making such changes manually is a time-consuming process, and you seem to have much more time than I do for this, so perhaps I'll forget about it, though that is against my preference. Will anyone die if I start an edit that takes me a week or two? Or will I offend you, which seems more likely. :3. There are two ISBN. ISBN-10:0-316-02918-1, ISBN-13:978-0-316-02918-6. I had no idea what to put so I temporarily used "English paperback". :4. I'm using the default Rich Text editor in Firefox 3.5.2, and the site does seem to have trouble. For example, editing a bestiary page tends to mess up "Details" tables so that I had to go into "wiki code" and re-save to correct the table's display. I find myself wishing this site allowed straight XHTML/CSS editing, which I can do by hand, much faster, and with far less time spent working around editor oddities. Believe me, my intention is to reduce wordiness, improve text flow, and build knowledge, not add unnecessary clutter. Kalkstein 16:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) New template I've created a US citation template for your use, the vampire entry shows it in use. — Game widow 11:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, that looks much better. :) Kalkstein 16:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC)